


We Are All Connected

by kikoanna



Category: The Last Hour
Genre: Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Riding, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoanna/pseuds/kikoanna
Summary: Eric rides Greg to the mon and watches him cum acors the stars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> this dedicated to ronald for being the true corn man in all of our lives.
> 
> src material: http://philip-shea.tumblr.com/post/154216626749/the-last-hour-featuring-tyler-young-password

"help me," Greg breathed to the alarmed jogger.

"what abt me greg wtf (breeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaathe) i just told u about my mommy issues and now u wanna leave me here to die? (brreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaathe)" -eric

"fuk (breeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaathe) u. u stole from ur mother. (breeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaathe) and you shot (breeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaathe) me. go 2 hell ricky" -greg

"greg no," breathed eric, a single tear rolling from his face onto the musty ground. 

"what do u mean no???" breathed greg angrily.

"i lov u greg," eric breathed lovingly. 

"no homo?" greg breathily prompted.

"no, _full_ homo" breathed eric. 

"same"

***at the hospital***

gregs breath echoed thru the hospital room, waking eric up. 

"hey greg," eric breathed flirtily.

"hey ricky," greg breathed lustfully. 

"about that whole shooting u thing......." eric shyly breathed in his iconic new yorker tone. "forgettaboutit."

greg was instantly rock hard,  we're talking dwayne (the rock) johnson hard-- his ex was a new yorker too. 

eric breathes out a cob of corn. "i've been saving this for a special occasion-------my 1st time." ricky blushes breathily, and so does greg. 

eric starts to striptease suddenly, to the music this heavy breath creates. If it was possible, greg got even rock harder. nothings harder than dwayne the rock johnson tho.

 

Ricky takes off his FINAL LAYER. He shoves the whole corn in his swampy swamp and moans breathily. 

"oh my god," greg sobs with breath. (the tag, riding crop! get it? riding a crop! ayyyyyyyyyyyyy)

on an intake of breath, greg sees eric's MONSTER COCK. "how many inches in a mile?" he cries through a breath. 

"what it takes to make you smile," ricky smirks thru a cocky breath. "wait til u see what else i've got." he breathes out a red toothbrush, the very toothbrush from the heartfelt memory greg had shared earlier that very night. he rides it with the corn. double penny tration. 

greg cries more with each breath. "ride me instead," he flirts thru his tears and breaths. 

"but wait," eric breathes, shocked: "we just shot each other! wont that hurt!"

"tis but a flesh wound," he lovingly breathed. 

"Kk." - eric (breathed)

He goes over to greg, while breathing, MONSTER COCK waving about. he slip n slid onto gregs smaller, but still impressive cock. 

"mm yea bby" rick breathed. His asshole breathed and moaned. 

While rick was *ahem* occupied, the nurse walked into the room to check eric's vitals bc he unplugged himself from his heart rate monitor. dumbass, she thought. what she saw inside shocked her. ricky was on the unoccupied bed, his asshole wide open, getting bigger and smaller as he moved up and down on (seemingly) nothing. she screamed. she knew the truth-- greg had died in the ambulance, taking his last breath hours ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> we'd like to thank the academy, dwayne (the rock) johnson, tyler young, oliver the dog, sasha the other dog, martha stewart and snoop dogg for with out them i would be nothing, and samantha for insulting me being mean to me and not respecting ANYTHING I DO, and oxford himself for the commas.


End file.
